Lisa's Birthday
by Kinn Mpreg
Summary: This is the first of one-shot series about Finn trying to keep hid father-in-law away from his mom. He's done a good job of it to-that is until his daughter requested both grandparents at her birthday party. Warning: mpreg,bad summary


I don't own Glee

Warning: slash, mpreg,

Finn has never liked the way Burt and his mom acted around each which is why his kids have never spend a holiday with both grandparents. That is until his 2—almost 3 year age old daughter, Lisa, asked him if she could have both her grandma and grandpa at her birthday party. Finn tried to say no but he didn't have the willpower say no to her while she was doing the puppy dog face. "Uhm sure," he said nervously and within the nest 24 hour Kurt, his husband, happily invited both grandparents.

+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F

The night before Lisa's birthday Finn and his family were eating dinner. When most of the vegetables were gone Kurt got up to get the pie he felt like making.

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Finn asked smiling at his little girl.

"Yea, I'm happy my grandparrots will be theres," Lisa said merrily kicking her feet under the table.

"I don't think grandpa can make it because he was telling me how much his back was hurting this morning," Finn said.

"Oh," Lisa said sadly, looking at her plate.

"Finn don't be silly," Kurt said walking in with apple pie," I talked to him a couple of hours ago and he said he was most definitely coming." Kurt started to cut the pie.

"Really?" Lisa asked happiness fully restored. Kurt grinned at his daughter and nodded.

"Well grandma may be coming down with something and we wouldn't want any of the kids catching it," Finn said trying to be convincing but failing.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she was coughing up a storm when I called earlier," Finn said.

"Well the boys talked to her earlier," Kurt said looking at their 6 years old twins, "Boys did grandma sound sick? Both boys shook their heads no.

"Well…I guest she...uhm took something," Finn said nervously looking anywhere but at his husband.

"Yes well whoever wants pie pass me a plate," Kurt said taking everyone's plate but Finn's.

"Honey can I have some pie?" Finn asked in a begging kind of way.

"No," Kurt said. Finn learned later that night that pie wasn't the only thing he wasn't getting.

+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F

Kids were having a good time playing many different games and adults were talking with each other. Anytime Finn saw his mom and Burt talking with each other he would drag one or the other away. At one point he found them sitting at a table.

"Well if you're not doing anything Fri—

"Hi guys what cha talking about?" Finn asked sitting beside Carole.

"Well I was going to ask your mother something?" Burt hissed very annoyed.

"Really what?" Finn asked. Burt was going to answer but Kurt showed up.

"Finn come and help me bring the presents out," Kurt said rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry babe but can't," Finn said. He really can't leave these two alone.

"What?" Kurt said looked surprised and a little upset. Carole and Burt looked at Finn in disbelief.

"I can't, besides you can do it yourself," Finn said.

"Okay," Kurt said turning and walking away. Burt gave Finn a dirty look and went to help his son. Finn turned to his mother who was also giving him a dirty look.

"What?" Finn asked confused, as if he didn't do anything wrong. Carole shook her head , got up, and walked away. Soon everyone was surrounding Lisa as she blew the candles on her vanilla flavored cake and opened her presents. People started leaving until it was only The Hudsons and Burt. Carole helped Kurt cleanup as Finn continued to try to keep Burt away from his mom. Finally Carole and Burt left and the kids were prepared for bed. Finn tucked Lisa in with her favorite doll.

"Well did you have fun today?" Finn asked. Lisa nodded and yawned.

"Daddy wanna know my flavorite thing about its all?" Lisa asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Sure," Finn said with a warm, smile.

"That both grandparrots were there," Lisa said than closing her eyes. Finn watched her for a minute than started to head out of the room.

"Daddy?" Lisa asked. Finn sighed and turned around.

"Yes?" Finn asked.

"Can they both be here for Thanksgiving?" Lisa asked softly.

"Uhm…sure?" Finn said not really sure how to answer.

+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F

Burt got home to find he missed a call. He pressed the button and Carole's recorded voice filled the room.

"Hey its…Carole. I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm available. So I guess I'll see you than. Goodbye. "

Burt smiled. Burt-1 Finn-0

+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F+++++K/F

Authors note: The first thing I need to tell you is that I meant to publish the story the 5-6th but because the person who was supposed to check the story for mistakes kept on putting it off, I couldn't post it. So Lisa's birthday is the 5th or 6th not the 15th or 16th. Burt is NOT after Finn's mom to get back at Finn, he really likes Carole. I don't thing I got enough of what Finn is thinking and feeling about it all but hopefully as I write the series it gets more out there. Finn will be doing more crazy stuff to keep Burt and Carole apart, this is just the start. The boys which I added in the dinner part are named Jason and Chris. I think that's it.

Review Please and Thank you


End file.
